Knight in Swirling Armor
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Real World AU! Jubileena Trinidad loves to read NASCAR comics in her local coffee shop. It was her only escape from the reality that she had no one in her life, but little did she know that love was just in the flip of a page. My first Cherry/Swirl centric fic. Please read and review!


**My Knight in Swirling Armor**

_Disclaimer: I do not own: Pepsi, Wreck-It Ralph, "Take on Me" by A-ha, or a 2013 Chevrolet SS Jeff Gordon Stock Car, but that one might happen ;)_

_So yeah, Jubileena was voiced by Josie Trinidad in the movie, hence why Jubileena's last name in this story is the surname of her voice actor._

* * *

Jubileena Trinidad was enjoying a quiet evening at her local Coffee Shop. Just sipping on a cup of Joe and flipping through the pages of a racing comic. The waitress, Taffyta Kaling, came up to check on Jubileena. "Anything else I can get you ma'am?" Taffyta asked kindly.

"Um, just a top off please," Jubileena replied and went back to her comic as Taffyta brought back both a refill and the bill.

"Just sign this and leave your payment on the table," Taffyta said and went off to take someone else's order. Jubileena was reading the newest issue of _'NASCARVENTURES'. _The comic starred her favorite buff, muscular, suave, and handsome hero racer, Swizzle Keselowski. She loved getting lost into the amazing stories he would encounter during a race. In the current issue, Swizzle fended off his arch rivals, Jimmie Johnson and Carl Edwards, for the Daytona 500. Although she never admitted this to anyone before, but she had a slight crush on the cartoon man. Sometimes she swore he would stare right back at her when she got lost in his beautifully drawn eyes. She almost jumped out of her seat when she saw his image in the comic look back at her and wink.

"_Holy crap!"_ She whispered as a hand came out of the comic and beckoned for her to come join. Jubileena looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what she was seeing right before her. No other patron was paying any attention her way, so she looked back at the hand jutting out of the comic panel. She looked back into his eyes which seemed to say to her, _'Trust me.'_ Jubileena smiled and took the hand and was pulled into the comic.

"Hi there," a voice said to her as she looked around to see the interesting black and white newspaper world. Jubileena turned to see her secret crush, Swizzle Keselowski, standing right before her. "I'm Swizzle Keselowski, star of the comic," he said proudly as he led her down a hallway.

"As if I didn't know that," Jubileena replied. He led her down a maze of hallways until they arrived at a floating comic panel which seemed to be a window of some sort. "What is this thing Swizzle?" Jubileena asked curiously. Swizzle smirked and walked behind the panel.

"This panel, makes me look like you, a human," he said. Jubileena nearly fainted as she saw his swirl colored outfit for the first time in color and his tanned skin. His hair was kind of a dark green, and his muscular biceps were now in 3D!

"Oh my," Jubileena said as she checked him out. Swizzle smiled and touched the glass of the panel, motioning for her to do the same.

"Not to sound creepy, but with all the issues you've been checking me out in, I've been checking you out as well Jubileena," he admitted and stared into her eyes.

"R-really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Really," Swizzle replied. "If only we weren't separated by two worlds, we could be together," he said sadly. Jubileena motioned for him to lean his face against the glass. He followed her order and put his cheek on the glass. She gave the spot on his cheek a peck.

"That's so sweet Swizzle," she said and put her other hand on the glass. "I've sort of developed a crush on you too," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh I can tell, my eyes are dreamy aren't they?" he asked with pride. Jubileena giggled and blushed.

"So, how did you get me here Swizzle?" Jubileena asked. Swizzle smirked and began to explain.

* * *

**(Back in the real world)**

Taffyta had just finished taking the last person's order and decided to go back to see how Jubileena was doing. "What the hell?" she asked as she saw an empty table with nothing but the untouched cup of coffee, the bill, and the comic. Taffyta quickly checked the bathroom and didn't find her. "Mother fucking dine and ditchers!" Taffyta shouted and crumpled up the comic, earning her some curious stares from the other patrons. She threw the comic in the trash, yet it allowed Swizzle's enemies to find him.

"And that's how I got you here, not as hard as it would seem," Swizzle finished explaining. He then looked up and saw Jimmie Johnson coming up with a wrench! "JUBILEENA GET DOWN!" He shouted. Jubileena dropped to the ground as Johnson's wrench smashed the glass of the comic panel, severing the window. Swizzle punched Carl Edwards on the jaw and grabbed Jubileena and pulled her away.

"Where are we going?!" Jubileena asked worriedly as she saw the two evil drivers chasing them.

"We're gonna try to lose them in the maze!" Swizzle replied and ran with her through the maze. Left, right, left, left, right. It was confusing for Jubileena, but luckily Swizzle knew the way around. "Aw shit," Swizzle said as they came upon a dead end. The two looked behind them and their blood dropped from their faces had they not been comic characters.

"Swizzle, what do we do?" Jubileena cried out as tears formed in her eyes. Johnson smiled evilly and held up his wrench as he and Edwards slowly approached them. Swizzle, thinking fast, ripped a hole in the wall and cocked his head sideways to let her out.

"GO NOW!" Swizzle shouted to her. More tears formed in Jubileena's eyes and she cried out.

"NO! There has to be another way! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" She cried more tears.

"Just go! I'll be okay, I love you," Swizzle said and kissed her on the lips. Jubileena let more hot tears slide down her cheeks and crawled out of the hole. Swizzle shut the hole and turned around to see Johnson's wrench in his face.

* * *

**(With Jubileena)**

A loud crash was heard in the little coffee shop. "It came from behind the counter!" one of the patrons, Vanellope Silverman said. Taffyta, Vanellope and the other patrons rushed behind the counter. Jubileena was sitting in a daze, covered in some dirt and dry tears in the corner next to the trash can.

"Huh, what?" Jubileena said quietly before looking up and cowering back a bit at the amount of people staring at her.

"What in the world happened?" Taffyta asked while looking at the other customers in shock. Jubileena looked back to the garbage and grabbed the comic. She ran out of the little coffee shop and ran home to her apartment as fast as she could. Jubileena ran into her bedroom and flipped on the desk light and smoothed out the comic paper.

"Please, please," Jubileena said in fear. She flipped through pages until she found the most recent with her escaping. "_No,_" she whispered as she came across a panel with the wrench in Swizzle's face. She slowly turned the page again to see the wrench in full swing coming down onto something. "_Oh God no!"_ She said again. Almost not wanting to turn the page, Jubileena gathered up her remaining strength to turn the page again. What she found, tore her heart into pieces. "NO!" She shouted in pain. The panel showed Swizzle's unconscious body on the floor with a thought bubble which read, _"At least she's safe." _Jubileena starting crying again and looked away from the comic. Suddenly, the panel lit up and hummed. Jubileena looked back down in shock to see Swizzle trying to break out of the comic._  
_

"Ju-bi-le-en-a!" She heard Swizzle shout behind her. Jubileena turned around to see Swizzle flashing from between his comic form and human form. She smiled at first, but then cringed when she saw how much pain he was in. Swizzle slammed himself against the walls of her hallway, ripping his jacket off as he tried to break the walls of his world. Swizzle collapsed form exhaustion, dripping with sweat and breathing deep.

"Swizzy?" Jubileena asked nervously. But she soon smiled as Swizzle stood up with his classic smirk, happy to be with her and to be human. The two embraced and kissed.

"I told you I'd be okay Jubee and that I love you," Swizzle said before hugging her. Jubileena started crying tears of joy, for the man she loved came to life, just for her.

**THE END**

* * *

_This was based off the A-ha music video "Take on Me." I did modify some things like in the original video, the characters didn't have names and didn't talk. And the video featured a motorcycle racer instead of a NASCAR racer. Swizzle's last name is taken from Brad Keselowski's name who was the 2012 NASCAR Cup Champion. I hope everyone enjoyed my first Cerry/Swirl centric story! WIR, Signing off._


End file.
